


Height Difference

by Jazzymint



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, It’s so short hhh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzymint/pseuds/Jazzymint
Summary: Yusuke was by far the tallest Phantom Thief, that much was obvious by the way he almost towers over the others. And although his height could sometimes be very helpful, other times it could be kind of inconvenient.For example, when Akira wants to steal a kiss from him.





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt a friend of mine sent me on tumblr. I know it’s short but I was actually kind of proud of how it turned out so I figured I’d post it here.

Akira was laying on the couch, his head resting on his boyfriend’s lap while fingers lazily combed through his messy hair, a content smile on his face.

“You’re like a cat,” Yusuke mused, smiling softly and continuing to run his fingers through Akira’s soft curls. Akira just hummed -- purred? -- in reply and nuzzled into Yusuke’s stomach, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Yusuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Akira as well.

“Stay here tonight,” Akira begged, his face buried in Yusuke’s shirt.

“If I could, I would, but unfortunately I have to get back to the dorms,” Yusuke sighed. Akira just squeezed him tighter, causing Yusuke to chuckle. “I’ll stay with you saturday night, alright?”

Akira paused, hesitating before finally looking up at Yusuke, muttering, “... Promise?”

“Of course,” Yusuke replied, smiling down at him. Satisfied with that answer, Akira finally released his boyfriend and stood up.

“I’ll walk you to the station then,” Akira offered, reaching a hand out for Yusuke to take. The artist smiled and took Akira’s hand, standing up as well.

The two stood in the middle of Leblanc’s attic, both smiling softly at each other. Akira stood up on the tips of his toes, but found he was still too short to reach his boyfriend’s lips. He must have looked weird, his lips puckered and eyes closed, but still not being able to reach what he desired on his own.

Yusuke chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Akira’s. The kiss was short and sweet, a pleasant press of lips, before Yusuke pulled away, smiling down at the shorter boy.

“The train will be leaving soon,” Yusuke said softly. Akira, still salty that he couldn’t steal a kiss from his boyfriend, nodded.

The two walked down to the station, refusing to let go of each other’s hand along the way.


End file.
